


Guardian_Mom not found

by Goatmom Toriel (MissTK)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU where Asgore and Toriel switch roles, Canon-Typical Violence, Non-Binary Frisk, Too many resets can cause problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTK/pseuds/Goatmom%20Toriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk knew that each reset could mess up everything. They just didn't know how bad things were going to be this time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frisk knew these resets were dangerous. At any moment, something could go wrong and there would be no going back, but there was a reason for the reset. However, there was an accident and they had to reset. They had let Kid fall to his doom the moment they got distracted by Undyne charging towards them. They could still hear his screams as they reset everything. Frisk closed their eyes, feeling everything around them fading into darkness before reforming itself. It reminded them of stepping out into some crisp, cold air; the change around them made them feel more awake, but made them shiver. When Frisk opened their eyes, they were back in the Ruins, standing in the middle of the golden flowers. They sighed to themself and headed to where Flowey would be.

 

At this point, Frisk had Flowey's whole speech memorized and wanted to mock the flower as it lied to them about his friendliness pellets. They even knew what would happen if they ran into the bullets instead of dodging. Mentally counting down until Toriel would show up, Frisk pretended to play dumb, dodging the bullets. And as Flowey was going to attack again, a fireball appeared on cue, knocking the flower to who-knew-where.

“What a terrible creature… torturing such a poor innocent youth,” a voice said. Frisk stopped, realizing it wasn't Toriel speaking. The figure in the shadows slowly walked over to them with a smile.

“Ah. Do not be afraid, my child. I am Asgore, caretaker of the ruins.” Asgore stood in front of Frisk, not in his cape and royal clothes, but a simple blue robe with white sleeves.

“Come. I will guide you through the catacombs,” he said, turning to lead the way. Frisk picked up their jaw and quietly followed Asgore. This was wrong. He wasn't suppose to be here. He was suppose to be at the castle and Toriel should be here. They were going to have to reset again and soon to fix this.

 

Getting further into the Ruins, it appeared that the only real difference was Asgore's appearance. The monsters treated him as if he was Toriel, running off in fear when he glared at them. His overall personality was a little different. When he handed Frisk the cell phone and left the room, Frisk decided to wait for a moment before calling him.

“Hello? This is Asgore.”

“...H-Hi dad,” Frisk said softly, barely above a whisper.

“Huh? Did you just call me “dad”?”

“I did.”

“Well… I suppose… Would that make you happy?”

“Would what make me happy?”

“To call me… “father”?” Frisk couldn't help but smile a bit.

“It would.”

“Well then, call me whatever you like! I'll see you soon.” After he hung up, Frisk sighed and started through the ruins.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take much time to get to Asgore's home since Frisk had the puzzles memorized. They wondered if Asgore was going to try to bake a pie for them and stuck out their tongue at the though of it. They knew Asgore wasn't the best baker in the Underground so his pies might turn out as bad as Toriel's snail pies. Seeing the house up ahead, Frisk sighed and took a step forward, seeing Asgore step out.

“Oh my. That took longer than I thought,” he said, walking by the tree and pulling out his cell phone before seeing Frisk, “Hmm? How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt?” He patted Frisk's head gently, “There, there. I will heal you. I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible of me to try to surprise you like this.” Frisk made a confused face at Asgore, already know what the surprise is.

“Um… well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come with me, small one.” He turned and headed back to the house. Frisk followed him and stopped to save. They could reset it now and see if that would correct everything, but a part of them wanted to see this through the end just to see how Toriel and the others are. Looking towards the house, Frisk went inside.

 

“Do you smell that?” Asgore asked with a warm smile, “Surprise. It is a butterscotch pie and some golden flower tea. I thought we could celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on the snail pie for tonight. Here, I have another surprise for you.” He walked down the hallway, looking back at Frisk to see if they were following. Frisk followed him and stopped next to him.

“This is it,” he said, taking Frisk's hand and walking them to a door, “A room of your own. I hope you like it.” They smiled as Asgore pet their head softly before stopping, smelling something.

“Is something burning? Er, make yourself at home!” He rushed past Frisk to try to save the pie as Frisk went into the room. Just as they thought, it was identical to the way Toriel had their room set, down to the sheets on the bed and how the toys were placed in the toy chest. After looking around the room, Frisk headed to the stairs leading the gate. After so long, Asgore walked over to them, grabbing their hand.

“I think you should play upstairs, my child,” he said, leading Frisk back upstairs. They blinked, wondering if Toriel would have done the same thing before they got their slice of pie. When Asgore went back towards the kitchen, Frisk went to their room and laid down to take a nap. After a while, Frisk woke up and sat up, rubbing their eyes. They saw a slice of pie in their room and went over to it, putting it away in their pocket. Frisk left the room and went to the living area where they thought Asgore would be, but frowned when he wasn't there. They went to the kitchen, but no Asgore. Frisk started to worry, thinking the timeline was messing up more. They headed outside and blinked, seeing Asgore kneeling down by a patch of flowers and vines, tending to them. Frisk sighed in relief before walking over to him and patting his arm.

“Hmm? Up already, are we? I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favorite kinds of tea. I've even thought of how to educate you while you are here. I am glad to have you living here,” he said, turning to look at Frisk, “Oh, did you want something? What is it?”

“When can I go home?” Asgore blinked, turning his body to face Frisk.

“What? This… this _is_ your home now. Hmm. Would you like to know about this kind of flower I'm growing?”

“No. How do I exit the ruins?”

“How about an exciting gardening fact? Did you know for most flowers to grow underground, they adapted a way of surviving without sunlight? Very interesting, right?”

“Kinda. How do I exit the ruins?”

“… I have something to do. Stay right here.” Asgore stood up and rushed back inside. Frisk rushed after him, heading down the stairs. They walked up to him, quietly calling to him.

“You wish to know how to return “home”, do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs.” He headed off, only for Frisk to continue to follow him. Soon he stopped again.

“Every human that falls down here meets the same fate,” he said in a somber voice, “I have seen it over and over again. They come, they leave… they die.” He took a shaky breath before continuing, “You naive child. If you leave the ruins, they – Toriel – will kill you. I am only protecting you. Do you understand?...Go to your room.” He continued to walk, turning a corner. Frisk ran after him again.

“Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning,” he said, walking up to the gate. Frisk steeled their nerves for the upcoming fight and walked over to him.

“You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself. Prove to me you are strong enough to survive,” he said, turning to face Frisk with a serious look on his face. Frisk stood their ground, deciding to spare him but a little worried if Asgore decided to pull out his trident. To their relief, Asgore only used fire magic. Frisk dodged the fireballs with practiced accuracy, avoiding most of them with ease. Asgore closed his eyes, preparing a magical attack. His hands moved in a sweeping motion, summoning two lines of fireballs before they flew towards Frisk. When one burned the ends of their hair, Asgore dismissed the magic. They sighed and continued to spare Asgore while dodging his attacks.

“…?” He watched Frisk carefully, summoning another line of fireballs and sent them flying their way. Frisk tripped a bit, feeling one of their sleeves catching on fire. They batted the fire out.

“What are you doing?” He asked, sending out another volley of fireballs and seeing them dodge half before getting hit.

“Attack or run away!” Asgore looked through Frisk, stopping another attack as they got hit. Their sweater becoming littered with scorch marks.

“What are you proving this way?” He looked away from them, willing his magic to avoid the human in front of him. He looked back at Frisk, just wanting to be a great father to them.

“Fight me or leave!” When Frisk tried to get hit again, the fireballs moved away from them. Asgore chewed the inside of his cheek, keeping his eyes off of Frisk.

“Stop this.” Frisk watched him as his magic didn't touch them, almost reminding Frisk of fireflies. They noticed that whenever Asgore attacked at this point, he wouldn't look at them, just like Toriel.

“Stop looking at me that way...” he said, finally giving up looking at Frisk. Frisk continued to spare him, not moving to attack him. Asgore growled a bit, looking at them and moving their hand in a sweeping motion, threatening to summon another line of magic.

“Go away!” He dropped his hand and looked away again, letting the wisps of magic float by Frisk.

“...” His shoulders began to sag a bit in defeat. Frisk knew there wasn't much fight left in him. His demeanor seemed to changes as the next set of magic floated by. He looked as if he was going to break down in tears.

“I know you want to go home, but...” No more attacks came as Frisk relaxed a bit.

“But please, go upstairs now.” He looked at Frisk sadly as they stood their ground, not moving to leave.

“I promise I will take good care of you here,” he said, smiling sadly at them, “I know we do not have much, but… we can have a good life here.” Frisk shook their head as his smile faded.

“Why are you making this difficult?” He sighed, looking at the wall next to them, “Please, go upstairs.” In defiance, Frisk sat on the floor, making Asgore frown.

“…Ha ha.” He started to smile sadly again, “Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child.” Frisk shook their head again as Asgore's expression changed again.

“No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this.” He sighed heavily, “My expectations. My loneliness. My fear. For you, my child, I will put them aside.” He stepped back from Frisk and faced the gate again as they stood up.

“If you truly wish to leave the ruins, I will not stop you. However, when you leave, please do not come back. I hope you understand.” He turned and knelt on one knee and hugged Frisk. Frisk hugged him back before leaning up on their toes to whisper something in his ear.

“We're going to see each other again, dad. I promise.” Asgore blinked back tears and nodded before letting them go.

“Oh. Here. You never had your tea earlier.” He pulled out a thermos and handed it to them.

“Goodbye, my child,” he said, walking back towards the stairs. He stopped, turning back to look at Frisk before rushing down the hallway. Frisk stood there for a moment, fighting back tears of their own before putting the thermos away and going through the gate. They needed to find Sans.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this. I love this sort of AU myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking though the snow covered forest, Frisk made their way to where Sans would meet them. They heard the branch they walked over snap and knew Sans was behind them. Getting to the gate, Frisk stopped and waited for Sans to speak.

“Human...” Frisk turned and shook his hand, hearing the whoopie cushion going off. Sans looked at Frisk with a confused look.

“Kid? What are you doing back here? I thought you halfway to Hotland by now.”

“I had to reset, Sans. I let Monster Kid fall from the bridge in Waterfall.”

“I see. Oh, here comes Papyrus. You know the drill by now.” Frisk nodded and went behind the lamp as the two talked. After Papyrus ran off, Frisk walked over to Sans.

“Sans, I think there's something wrong with this timeline.”

“You're telling me. I wasn't expecting to hear Asgore answer my knock-knock jokes. I nearly had a heart attack.”

“But you don't have a heart...” Sans nodded, pulling out a small notepad out of his pocket and flipping it open.

“Either way, I think Tori and Asgore are the only two out of place right now. Do you want to reset or see it out until the end?”

“I'm going to the castle and seeing this to the end… unless you got a shortcut we can use.”

“Sorry, kid. No shortcuts to the castle from here. You still got to go through Snowdin, Waterfall, and Hotland. But once you get to the MTT Resort, maybe we can cut out your pose-off with Mettaton.” Frisk frowned but nodded.

“Good. Let's go meet up with Papyrus and get you warmed up.” Frisk smiled a bit and ran off ahead. Sans sighed, putting his notepad up and heading off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but motivation for this is starting to drop. So this is will be on a temporary hiatus until further notice. Or until I feel like jumping right to the Queen's castle.


End file.
